Ganking Hurts
by FoxFire90
Summary: Charlie does something dangerous and pays the price. Charlie Verse. Warning: SPANKING OF MINOR


It started with dad's outstretched hand and three words,

"Give it here."

Charlie had been out all night hunting down the werewolf that Dean and Uncle Sam was almost killed by. The night before they'd been attacked by the werewolf; dad's left shoulder and side had deep gashes and Uncle Sam received a nasty concussion and a broken ankle. Neither one would be hunting anytime soon so Charlie took upon herself to finish it.

Unfortunately it was against dad's direct orders. It was the Winchester rule; nobody hunts alone. Since Charlie turned sixteen Dean had been letting her go on more dangerous hunts and she was confident that she could kill the werewolf. Surely he would be happy that it was done with, proud that she took out the beast single handedly. Right?

His face wasn't saying he was proud; in fact, it was kinda red with deep grooves between his eyebrows where they were scrunched in anger. Damn.

"Give it to me, Charlie." Dean demanded more forcibly.

Maybe acting stupid wasn't the best tactic but Charlie tried anyways, "What?"

"My gun you used to hunt the werewolf with." Dean sighed. "Don't play games with me, Charlie. I'm not in the mood, got it?"

Charlie slowly took her dad's gun out from the waistband of her blood soaked jeans and gave it over. Dean snatched the gun away with his good arm, wincing at the pain the movement caused in his other shoulder and side.

"Are you injured?" Uncle Sam spoke up from the table.

Charlie shook her head, "Nothing bad, just some scrapes and bruises."

She got increasingly worried that dad was quiet and staring at her. Usually when she was in trouble he didn't have a problem reaming her out for it. Instead he was just staring, like the most pissed off he'd been at her. The death stares of all death stares.

"Did you kill it?" Dean practically spit.

"Yes, sir." Charlie grinned. "It was amaz-"

Dean took a step towards his daughter, "Don't finish that sentence, kid." He shook his head and sighed so hard Charlie thought she saw his ribs rattle, "I'm nine kinds of pissed at you right now. We've been up all night worried about your ass and you're off having an adventure. Didn't I tell you under no circumstances were you to go out and hunt that son of a bitch yourself?" He turned to Sam then, "I said that, right I'm pretty sure I'm not that crazy?" Sam wisely stayed silent. "I said _no_, Charlie!" Dean boomed.

Charlie took a step back at the volume of her dad's voice. He didn't normally yell at her and it was kinda freaking her out. "I killed it, dad! I did it by myself so it didn't kill anybody else."

"It was stupid to go out without back-up. You know better, Charlie. Don't you?"

Charlie couldn't look Dean in the eyes anymore, she knew he was right but she couldn't let that thing keep killing people when she could take it down. "It would've taken you and Uncle Sammy _weeks _to heal up and it would've killed more people. I was just trying to do our job."

"Look at me." Dean said in a low voice and waited for Charlie to meet his eyes again, "It was too dangerous. You could've gotten yourself killed. I said no and that was end of it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Charlie nearly whispered.

Dean stayed quiet for a few seconds before sighing again, "Go get my belt." He motioned to his jeans that were hanging over the chair with said belt still in them.

Charlie blanched slightly and tried not to make the squeaking noise that was in her throat. Dad had only used his belt two other times and it made a lasting impression. It hurt like hell and she had the feeling this wasn't going to be an easy one. But more importantly, dad looked like he was in a lot of pain which made Charlie feel guilty as hell.

"Dad, your shoulder."

"You should've thought about that before you went out against my orders."

Charlie dropped her head to watch her foot scuff the dirty floor, "I was."

Dean's face softened a bit, "Our job is very important, Charlie, but you're my daughter and you come first before anything supernatural. It wasn't because I didn't think you couldn't kill the werewolf, it's that it was too dangerous. That's why it's a team kill."

"I'm sorry." Charlie apologized.

Dean nodded his head in acceptance and then motioned back to the chair, "Go get it."

Charlie dragged herself over to the chair to pick up her dad's jeans. She slowly unthreaded the belt through the loops and turned to deliver the object of her doom. It was floppy and heavy in her hands. She handed the belt to Dean and noticed that Uncle Sam had slipped out of the room which she appreciated. It wasn't a big deal for him to be there, but they had very little privacy and getting your ass roasted wasn't exactly for the family album.

Dean took the belt with his good arm getting a good grip on the end and buckle. He stared at it for a bit and Charlie thought he might be changing his mind, but then finally he spoke up.

"This is going to be a rough one, Charlie. This isn't the first time I've had to bust your ass over doing something dangerous."

Tears started to gather in Charlie's eyes as she nodded, "Yes, sir." The disappointment was dripping from dad's voice.

Dean nodded once, sighed and looked back up at her, "Drop your jeans and bend over the bed."

Charlie swiped at her eyes before unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down to her knees. She took a deep breath before bending over to place her hands on the bed. This was going to suck so bad.

Charlie felt dad stand beside her and instantly missed the hand he would've placed on her back if it hadn't been mangled. She didn't get any warning other than the _whooshing _sound the belt made before connecting with her ass. Charlie yelped loudly and stood up turning to look at her dad,

"Dad!"

His face was hard, resolved, "Bend over, Charlie." She shook her head slowly still wide eyed. "I told you this was going to be rough. Back down."

Dad wasn't changing his mind so Charlie sniffed and got back into position. He didn't waste any time and branded her with the belt once again. It was the hardest Dean had ever hit her and she yelped loudly again. Her butt instantly felt tight and hot and tightened as the next lash fell.

Charlie heard dad grunt in pain with the last swing and cried feeling guilty.

She cried out again as the belt connected, keeping on till she counted to ten. She stood again holding her butt, tears streaming down her face and snot tickling her nose.

"I can't take anymore, dad! Please."

Charlie could see on Dean's face the pain of having to spank her so harshly but it didn't stop her from pleading and apparently hadn't changed his mind either, "We're almost done, Charlie. C'mon, back down."

Charlie bent back over the bed, her arms shaking from holding herself up and took five more licks. It was the hardest dad had ever spanked her and she felt that maybe her heart was broken along with her butt.

Dean tossed the belt on the bed and grabbed Charlie up to hug her to him. She sobbed into his chest and it sickened him that he could feel her tears through his shirt.

"I'm sorry that was so harsh, Charlie, but I'm not going to lose you over so stupid as disobeying orders. I love you, baby."

"I l-l-love you too, daddy." She stuttered through the tears and hiccups.

Dean let her cry herself out and then brushed the tears off her face, "Alright, you're not gonna be doing anymore solo missions, right?" Charlie shook her head, "I don't wanna have to do that again, Charlie."

Charlie wiped at her face and took a deep breath to steady herself, "What the hell makes you think I want to either?"

Dean grinned a bit because that was just like his daughter to bounce back, "I'm going to call your pansy uncle and tell him it's ok to come back, why don't you change and hit the sack."

"Awesome."

Charlie changed her jeans, slowly, keeping in mind her burning, aching ass and collapsed on the bed to sleep away her pain. Before Dean went out the door to call Uncle Sam she raised her head,

"Hey, dad."

"Yeah?"

"You gotta admit, it was badass I ganked the hairy bitch by myself."

Dean shook his head, "Go to sleep, Charlie." He laughed as he went outside, closing the door behind him.

Charlie laid her head back down and grinned at herself,

"Hell yeah it was badass."


End file.
